Trick or Treat
by Crackpairingsarefun
Summary: Pitch always did like Halloween. A break from Caged Flowers. Happy Halloween! Forgive any errors,it's late.


It was a gloriously chilling Halloween. The moon,while full,was a festive orange, a guiding light for the tiny-tots enjoying the spooky holiday. Pitch didn't mind,it was his favorite holiday and the one day of the year where he was allowed to be positively horrendous; It was considered a good thing! He had already spent a majority of the night giving a few little ones frights,and he had to face it,he thrill felt absolutely _delightful. _Having just nearly made a small boy wet himself with a few well placed shadows,the sable man melted into the darkness,cackling as he moved from one house to another. He had someone he wanted to see.

The jack-o-lanterns gleamed,their faces reflected in the Nightmare King's eyes as he admired them passively. Wide yellow mouths with jagged teeth were comforting somehow,the candles flickering inside them as Fall's wind quietly meandered between the houses and streets. Pitch followed it,the invisible fingers tousling his hair and clothes,sending tufts of dark sand behind enough Pitch slowed his run,eventually slowing into no more than a slight walk as he approached the ever familiar tower. A low,rumbling chuckle escaped him as he approached, pausing only when he had reached the tower's base. Bringing both arms up and out, he turned,falling into the shadowy void the tower created against the moon's light.

He reappeared by the singular window,both shutters nearly closed,leaving the tiniest trickle of golden light to come from them. With a grin,Pitch brought a slender knuckle down on the closest shutter to him. He knocked three times,almost a fourth,until he heard the sound of shuffling inside. Both shutters opened suddenly and he winced,surprised at the sudden influx of light; His grin never wavered however, as he came face to face with a very surprised Rapunzel.

"Pitch?" Genuinely taken aback,the blonde's brows knitted together. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Now, now... No need to be so hostile." The Lord of shadows practically glided into the room,right over the girl's shoulder. "I haven't come to pick a fight,dear." He glanced around the tower quickly,taking note of the pumpkin,nearly carved, on the floor. "Making a Jack-o-lantern I see."

Choosing to ignore his last statement,the sun-touched girl tried her question once more. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much,dearest." Gray fingers traced the painting on her wall,almost sensually. "I thought I would just do a little... Trick or Treating." He glanced at her sidelong,the smallest of smirks playing at his lips. Unamused,she crossed her arms.

"I don't have any sweets."

"Oh,am I getting a trick then?"

"Look just- Just go away!" Rapunzel pointed at her open window,nearly pouting in frustration. Pitch merely chuckled,his fingers once more trailing along the muraled walls of the tower.

"Not until I get a treat~ Or a trick. Either one." He paused in his tracing,turning to face her with a smug grin. "I wouldn't mind both." Receiving only an icy glare in return,he snickered,holding a hand up. "Don't look at me like that. I'll take a treat, and then I'll leave. Simple as that."

"I just said I don't have any." Green eyes flicked from the shadowy male to the nearest possible weapon,which was her broom. Doubting that would do much,the girl huffed,glancing back to where the male was standing.

"You said you didn't have any sweets," He stated,a pointed finger waving slightly in the air. "A treat doesn't have to be a sweet,Rapunzel." Without even seeming to move,Rapunzel found the male much,much closer to her than before. He nearly towered over her,even as he bent down to meet her eye level. She remained quiet,even when a cold hand cupped her chin,tilting her face upwards. He paused,both brows raising in an amused smile. "I can't just take it. You have to give me the treat,you know."

Rapunzel's face turned a dark shade of red,partially from anger and partially from embarrassment. Still,she refused to break eye contact with the boogey man,who only seemed to smile in return as she glared.

"Trick or Treat." The male murmured,resting a hand at the small of her back as his other hand gently traced the girl's jawline,mimicking the shapes he had traced on the tower's walls. Rapunzel shivered at the sensation,though made no movements to pull away,even as their lips met. It was a simple,chaste kiss,lingering for what seemed like an eternity,neither person able to guess what the other was thinking. They remained like that for just a bit longer, and before long,Pitch had glided back to the window. "I'll have to come by next year."

"Don't even try!"

"Happy Halloween." Giving the gilded flower a toothy,lopsided grin,Pitch quickly melded into the shadows awaiting outside,leaving nothing but the sound of laughter on the wind.


End file.
